The Unknown
by VampireQueen21
Summary: CharmedXO. While ransacking W&H Connor found a prophecy about the vamp with a soul and his 2 children, but Angel has one child...right? BA
1. Prologue

The Unknown

**Author**: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21/Angeluslover412

**Rating**: PG-15/Teen

**Category**: X-over w/ Charmed

**Couple**: B/A (ultimately), B/other, Pi/L, Mia/Wyatt, Pa/Pike, A/C (not for long), and A/F (only mentioned)

**Summary**: While ransacking W&H, the AI team found a new prophesy involving Angel and Connor, but it also mentioned Angel's other child, one he doesn't know exists. Buffy left after _Becoming II_ and never came back; for 20 years she has lived with her and Angel's daughter in San Francisco helping the Charmed ones. The Scoobies and AI find Buffy and chaos ensues.

**Note**: Connor never went to Quor-toth, he was raised as normally as he could have been with a vampire for a father.

**Note 2**: This is from a challenge I saw a few years ago, but I can't remember who posted it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Charmed, Angel, or Buffy. I swear…if I did so many things would have changed.

**Prologue**

_May; 1998_

The sign 'Leaving Sunnydale' rushed by the quickly moving bus. Nothing was going to be the same again, her mother kicked her out of the house, she killed the love of her life, not his demon side but his soulful side, and she ran away. After all where was she supposed to go after her mother threw her out?

Buffy was now on her way to LA, she didn't plan to stay there long, maybe a couple months just so she could get some cash, enough to pay for a bus ticket to somewhere else. Her father was in LA, she might go visit him first, see if he'd let her stay at his huge condo for those couple of months.

No, she couldn't do that. She was already starting to show it was a shock to her that she had been able to keep it hidden for this long. She, Buffy Anne Summers, was pregnant with her vampire lover's child. How could she be pregnant? Vampires couldn't have children, right? Wrong, they could but only with a Slayer and only while he was drinking her blood. She was a Slayer and Angel drank her blood the only night they spent together.

Buffy caressed her stomach over her baggy sweatshirt. It was just her and her baby now, she would make it, she had too, she had a child to take care of now. His child.

_August; 2017_

"What does it say?" Angel questioned his long time friend impatiently. A week ago while having another mini-battle with Wolfram & Hart his son, Connor, had come across an old piece of paper and for some reason it had called to him. So he took the paper and showed it to Wesley when they had returned to the hotel, now the ex-Watcher was busy working to try and decipher what was written.

Wesley frowned; the ancient piece of paper was a prophecy, concerning Angel and Connor. However there was another part of it that was confusing him, as far as Wesley knew Connor was his vampire friend's only child, but the prophecy mentioned two children. One son and one daughter.

"It's very odd, have you ever had any other children besides Connor?" Wesley asks.

Angel stared at him like he grew a second head. "No, you know I've only had Connor. Why?"

"This is a prophecy, and it mentions two children of the vampire with a soul. Your two children." Wesley walked around the divider separating the office area from the lobby and set a book in front of Angel. "According to what I translated this is what it says, _'Four beings, two from the light, two from the dark, come together obliterating evil'_."

"That could mean anything Wes." Angel argued.

"You're right. But I remembered hearing something like this when I was at the Watcher's Academy, so I did some checking and found more information, it far less vague." He brought Angel's attention back to the book in front of him. "_'Two children born from separate vessels, a mated pair uniting as one once again, together they will be Worlds salvation'_."

Quickly the former Watcher changed books, and continued with what he discovered. "_'Champion of the Dark, Warrior of the Light, Princess of both and Prince of the Dark, join annihilating evil.' _In every book I have looked through it says the same thing with small variations. You are the Champion of the Dark; Connor would be considered the Prince because your vampire Clan is looked at as royalty by vampires. The Warrior of the Light could be almost anybody working for the Power's That Be."

"What about me? I'm a Warrior of the Light." Cordelia comes down the stairs, after eavesdropping on her vampire boyfriend and friend's conversation.

Wesley gazed awkwardly at her. "Yes you are but unless you're pregnant Cordelia it can't be you. It mentions the Champion of the Dark, the Warrior of the Light and also the Princess of both, meaning that the two have united to create a child. Are you absolutely positive that you don't have another child out there." The tired man sighed, Angel had to have another child out there.

"I told you I don't Wes."

Wesley stared at the book for a few more moments. No, it couldn't mean that. "Umm, I'll be right back I need to make a phone call." He left without saying goodbye and locked himself in his office. A phone call to Sunnydale was what he needed to answer his question.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

With over exaggerated movements of frustration Wesley set the phone back on the hook. That call was a waste of time. All he got from Giles was a huge helping of attitude about how stupid he could be; there was no way Faith could have been the Warrior of Light in the prophecy.

For one she'd been dead for over sixteen years and knowing how deeply involved the Council was in their Watcher's and Slayers lives the child the prophecy spoke of would have surfaced long before now. Not to mention as Giles so vehemently spat, Slayers and vampires could not have children together. To which Wesley snapped back that if a vampire and another vampire could have a child than he was sure a Slayer and a vampire could have one as well.

However despite all the back and forth bickering Giles did have a good suggestion. Since it was quiet on the Hellmouth and Selene along with her Watcher were fully capable of handling the normal Hellmouth activity he and the other members of the original Scooby team could come to LA and help the AI Team.

Reluctantly he agreed it'd be a good idea and within moments Giles gave him an estimated time of when they'd arrive. If he expected someone to meet them at the airport he'd be sadly mistaken, too much was going on here, they knew the way.

Years of working with Angel and the others had hardened the once stuck up, prissy Watcher. Not to the point where he couldn't feel emotions but he could effectively place them behind a wall to be dealt with later. His fighting style had much improved since moving to LA; he'd been to the dark side of his soul and back again with the scars on his body and soul to prove it.

For years it frightened him to be capable of the some of the things he did, but as he lived with it more and more he's embraced that side of himself. He still fought on the side of good and helped innocents but there'd always be a shadowed area that he learned to live with and accept.

Sighing he stood from the desk chair, time to tell Angel that he was no further to discovering if he had another child out there and that they'd soon have guests.

_San Francisco_

Rolling her neck back and forth Anne Evans stepped out of her Jeep, locked it up tight and climbed the stairs leading to her front door. She had a wonderful home, when she first bought the place ten years ago it needed improvements. So many improvements that she got the house on a great deal.

Keys jingle in her hand at the ready to be slipped into the lock to let her inside. Her long brunette hair swished with each step she took, bright hazel eyes took in her surroundings, a habit she got into when she was a teenager and never stopped.

Anne didn't look forward to staying in the empty house. Ever since her daughter Mia 'never call me Amelia', moved in with her boyfriend the house had been almost eerily quiet. The young man Mia chose for herself came to her a week ago requesting her blessing in proposing to Mia.

She thought it was so sweet that he asked before jumping ahead with his plan. He looked so hopeful that even if she wanted to say 'no' she couldn't. When she'd asked when he was planning on giving her the ring he told her in two weeks the date of their second year together as a couple. In one more week her baby girl would be engaged, there was no doubt in her mind that Mia would say yes; she loved that boy with all her heart.

Anne remembered when she loved a man so much she'd be willing to do anything for him even let him kill her…but those days were behind her.

Slipping the key into the lock felt the door open. Instantly her alarms sounded inside her head. Someone was in her home.

Silently she placed her briefcase on the porch against the brick decoration. She slipped into the darkened house not making a sound as she made her way toward the living room. Not finding anyone she hurried toward the dining room, making it all the way to the kitchen before seeing a figure.

She pounced pushing the figure stomach first into the edge of her sink. "Oomph." The figure pushed a painful breath out; it wasn't till she turned him around pulling back to deliver a killing blow that the man spoke.

"Bloody hell Slayer you're cutting off my air-supply."

"Spike?" She let him go switching on the kitchen light. Sure enough the platinum blonde whose style hadn't changed in the twenty years she knew him stood bracing himself against her counter. "What are you doing sneaking around my house."

"Wasn't sneaking and I don't exactly need lights to see where I'm goin' luv." He rubbed at his tender neck. She certainly hadn't lost her touch; he hadn't been at the receiving end of her attacks in quite a long time.

Remembering her briefcase outside she excused herself, retrieved it, locked the front door, than came back to the kitchen automatically heating up some blood for Spike. "Thought you weren't going to be back in town till next week."

"Wasn't till that horny little ponce called me up and asked permission to propose and what not to Mia." Spike was Mia's Vamp-father; he hated the word Godfather, so he made up his own title. Either way they preformed the same duty, protecting and spoiling Mia.

"Don't tell me you didn't give your blessing. Mia loves Wyatt." She handed him the heated blood and worked on making her own decaf coffee. "And Wyatt loves her, what more do you want?"

"For her not to marry that guy. He's not good enough for her." He argued.

"No one is good enough for her. But he makes her happy. I've never seen her light up the way she does when she's with him. Give him your blessing. You're important to Mia so your blessing will mean something to him." She could tell he was about to argue with her but she lifted a hand signaling silence. "Do it or I'll have to figure out how to explain to Dru why her mate can fit in an ashtray."

Sneering Spike rolled his eyes but didn't disagree with her. "Fine, but if this blows up in her face I'm blaming everything on you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_San Francisco; 3:15 a.m._

Anne Marie Evans hadn't always been Anne, no; her real name was Buffy Anne Summers. When she moved to San Francisco and cut all ties with her old life in Sunnydale and LA she changed her name too. She couldn't have anyone finding her, she had her unborn child to protect and nothing not even her calling could bring her back.

So she did what was against everything in her nature, she hid. And she hid so well that even when Giles came to San Francisco no more than two years after her disappearance and walked right by her—he didn't recognize her.

According to Spike, who had become her only link to her old life and gave her information about the others told her that the Council told Giles that she was dead. Buffy would tell him repeatedly that she didn't care to know but he never failed to fill her in. After a few years she stopped fighting it and accepted what news he gave her.

Why did the Council say she was dead? The reason was quite simple from their point of view. They couldn't find her, just like everyone else, they failed in their duty to keep a close eye on her. Which was exactly what she needed and wanted to happen once she left Sunnydale. Since they couldn't find her they certainly weren't going to admit their failure so what better way to take the blame off them then to say she died?

Her slaying never suffered, she still kicked ass and took names with the best of them; she only kept that life far deeper undercover. Mia didn't even know until she turned sixteen and a demon actually attacked the young teen in the house. Her little girl was so scared but she didn't run away screaming, instead she took that fear and channeled it into one hell of a kick that knocked the creature into her mother who effectively snapped its neck.

That night she told Mia about everything. About slayers, vampires, demons, witches, and angels. For years she was in the dark about what went bump in the night, Mia, understandably was upset. After all she had found out her family had been lying to her. Spike and Dru never told her about being vampires. They never vamped out in front of her and told her they had an allergy to the sun. There were a couple mirrors in their home but the house was so dark normally that you couldn't see yourself in their mirrors anyway.

As for crosses—in her life it wasn't a big issue. Joyce raised her with no firm religious beliefs and she hadn't raised Mia to worship any certain deity. Religion only came up once when she was nine and a boy questioned the pentagram necklace she wore. The necklace had been a gift from the Halliwell sisters, friends of the family. An amulet of protection.

The young child asked why she was wearing the sign of the devil. To which Mia said it wasn't a sign of the devil, it was a present from friends. Piper had told her it'd protect her, keep her safe from danger. The boy told Mia she'd go to Hell.

That afternoon a lot of questions had been asked and answered. Mia was one smart cookie, she asked why they didn't go to church, or pray to God, or had crosses around the house. Buffy told her that it had never been an issue for her, she was a good person and she didn't feel the need to go to church and she prayed, not necessarily to God but she liked to think someone was listening.

Going through her normal routine of winding down for the night or more accurately morning Anne shut off all the lights down stairs and made her way up to her bedroom. Spike had gone home an hour ago, it surprised her how much he was apart of her life now.

A year after moving to San Francisco she saw Spike at a popular club called P3 run by her friend Piper Halliwell. At first she avoided him but eventually he sensed her and sought her out himself. Their first meeting had been less than pleasant but as the weeks turned to months and then turned to years he became her best friend.

She could pinpoint the exact time her relationship with Spike changed from mortal enemy to friend. It was a clear night, not a single cloud in the sky, the stars were burning brightly—even the moon made an appearance casting its heavenly glow everywhere. Mia was only three years old at the time; she had woken up in the middle of the night and crawled out of bed in search of her mother.

She'd been outside fighting a nasty demon that refused to back down. The demon was no pushover either; it kicked her ass and kicked it good. Then Mia came out in the back and saw her fighting. The second Buffy saw her daughter she panicked, the demon would kill her in a heartbeat, Mia cried on the porch yelling for her.

Spike came out of the bushes and had his sights set on Mia. She'd fought harder and finally knocked the demon down long enough to stand up straight and make a move toward her daughter and keep Spike away from her. But the demon had other plans, as she started for Mia it grabbed her and threw her into a tree. From the corner of her eye she could see Spike rush up to the porch.

She had screamed for Spike to stay away from her. It was a mother's worst fear, not being able to protect their child from danger—danger that she should have been able to keep away from her. But then Spike did something unexpected. He dusted two vampires that she hadn't seen, lifted Mia up and set her back in the house before rushing to help her with the demon. Between the two of them they killed the thing and that was the moment they became friends.

Nothing had gone as planned in her life if she really thought about it. She wasn't complaining it was simply an observation. Being called hadn't been carefully plotted out it was thrust upon her, same as her parents divorce, falling in love with a vampire, sleeping with said vampire, conceiving Mia. Anne could never regret loving Angel, making love to him because without him her baby wouldn't be a part of her life and this world. She wouldn't have had that one special night that she's treasured forever.

There was one thing she did regret and would always grieve for and that was missing the last few days with her mother. When she heard from Spike that she died she hated herself for not returning to Sunnydale for just a day to tell Joyce how much she loved her and appreciated everything she had done for her. Anne could only hope that Mom was watching over her and knew how she felt.

Sighing she undressed slipping into shorts and a tank top getting ready for bed. She didn't patrol as often anymore, there were other's patrolling the San Francisco streets, the Halliwell sisters for one, Spike and Drusilla, and a gang of demon hunters that came from all walks of life but had one thing in common. A creature had killed someone they loved and they wanted to help so others wouldn't go through that same fate.

Now she's a night manager at her friend Piper's club. She'd always been a knight-owl and didn't feel the need to change her schedule now that's she's older. Buffy went into the bathroom and washed off her make-up.

Yawning Buffy came back to her bedroom, shut off the overhead light, leaving the lamp by her bed on. She pulled back the covers, got into bed and wrapped the thick sheets around her. Nights like tonight her thoughts tended to wonder, they usually wondered to Angel's direction.

Mostly they were memories that her mind wondered to, but sometimes they were fantasies of what she wished her life with could have been like with him by her side. She knew he was out of Hell, had known for decades. When she heard that from Spike—when they weren't friends mind you—she went weak, he wasn't in Hell anymore. He was back.

Everything inside her had wanted to rush to his side and be there for him, with him. But two things stopped her, her own fear and guilt and Mia. Angel had to feel betrayed that she sent him to Hell, would it matter to him that she did it to save the world? If she went back to Sunnydale where would that leave Mia? Would Angel hurt Mia? Would he think she wasn't his? So she kept away.

For the first few years of their friendship Spike told her about Angel, even about some of the women he'd seen him with. It hurt to hear he'd been with others but who was she to judge? She'd been with other men as well, none where she wanted to relationship to last longer than a night or two, but still she hadn't been alone. Now however Spike kept any Angel information he learned to himself, sometimes she thought he hadn't been telling her everything even when he had told her things about Angel.

With her thoughts racing back and forth it took her a while too finally doze off, but she was thankful when she did. Her dreams were always filled with happy Angel fantasies.

TBC


End file.
